A Raridade
by Eiishi
Summary: Depois do fim da batalha na Sengoku Jidai, Inuyasha só queria demonstrar o que sentia.
1. Chapter 1

**A Raridade**

**- Kagome, tire a roupa - os olhos âmbar encaravam a ex-colegial à sua frente.**

**- O quê?! - ela arrepiou os cabelos, abraçando o próprio corpo, como se o protegendo. - O que tem de errrado com você, Inuyasha?**

**O meio-youkai levou a mão à cabeça, coçando-a nervosamente. Suas bochechas estavam visivelmente avermelhadas e ele não escondia sua falta de jeito, os olhos fechados. Não era tão fácil como Mirok tinha dito que seria.**

**- Vamos logo, Kagome! - ele a apressou. Já que iam viver juntos tinham que conseguir ultrapassar essa fase. - Kagom-! - chamou-a mais uma vez, mas foi interrompido.**

**- Inuyasha, senta! - foi só o que ela conseguiu dizer, ante a vergonha que estava sentindo.**

**- Ora, sua...- ele disse, estatelado no chão. - Por que você fez isso?**

**- Eu...err, você quem está com besteiras!**

**Kagome não podia esconder o nervoso. Amava o Inuyasha e sempre sonhou estar com ele, mas nunca tinha feito isso e o jeito 'romântico' do meio-youkai só tornavam as coisas mais dificeis.**

**Inuyasha a encarou, a cara emburrada, ela com o olhar amendrotado. Do modo que iam, ia amanhecer sem eles terem consumado a relação. Tinha se segurado todo o tempo que estivera com a menina, não queria que ficassem daquele modo sem ter terminado a questão com Kikyou e agora que resolveram mesmo viverem juntos, nada mais justo. E também não aguentava sentir aquele cheiro sem poder fazer nada.**

**- Ora, Kagome - ele desviou o olhar dela, ainda com o rosto avermelhado. - Isso é normal entre casais.**

**- Eu sei, mas...- a menina olhou para baixo, agora que tinha percebido que o seu coração estava descontrolado.**

**- Então - Inuyasha estava impaciente.**

**Kagome permaneceu muda. A fogueira cintilava no meio da cabana e a esteira logo atrás dele só os esperava. Sem reação por parte dela, Inuyasha rosnou, levantando-se e indo em sua direção. Kagome arregalou os olhos. **

**- Inuyasha, espera! - ela estendeu o braço para frente. **

**- O que foi agora?**

**Continua...?**

Oi, amantes de Inuyasha até hoje. Olha, fiz uma análise do final de Inuyasha e vi que o destino de Kikyou e Inuyasha não era ficar juntos. Se ele ia pedir à Jóia para tornar-se humano e a Joia nunca realiza o verdadeiro pedido da pessoa, então na verdade a Joia iria absorvê-lo. Kikyou só queria se desfazer da sua obrigação de cuidar da Joia, eenquanto Kagome conseguiu fazer com que ela realmente desaparecesse. InuxKag forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Raridade**

**- Eu...err...o que será que o Miroku e a Sango estão fazendo agora ? - ela gaguejou, depois estremeceu e depois pensou na idiotice que tinha dito.**

**- Feh, provavelmente o que deveríamos estar fazendo agora - Inuyasha cruzou os braços, emburrado.**

**- Seu pervertido!**

**- Ora, você sabe que é isso que casais fazem e você aceitou ficar comigo - ele revirou oa olhos, ligeiramente envergonhado. Não acreditava que estava tendo que explicar aquilo.**

**Kagome abaixou o olhar, desanimada. Amava Inuyasha e queria estar com ele. Mas não imaginava que sua primeira vez seria assim. Imaginava algo bem mais romântico e dramático. Algo como luz de velas e declarações de amor. Coçou a cabeça, confusa. **

**Inuyasha cruzou os braços. Estava começando a se sentir rejeitado. Mas ela gostava quando ele a abraçava ou quando a beijava. Mas nunca deixava passar disso. Antes fazia de tudo para estarem juntoa e agora o afastava. Mulheres eram estranhas. **

**- Acha que eles devem estar dormindo? - Kagome cortou o silêncio. Ele a olhou, incrédulo. **

**- Cala a boca, Kagome! - não se limitou mais e foi até ela, a pegando pelo braço. - Eu não quero saber o que eles estão fazendo!**

**A garota arregalou os olhos, surpresa com a atitude. Podia ver o rosto de Inuyasha envergonhado e seu olhar intenso sobre ela. Seu coração estava quase saindo pela boca. Amava-o tanto e seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa por ele. Se bem que aquilo estava sendo bem difícil. **

**- Você poderia tirar a roupa - uma gota desceu pela fronte de Inuyasha. Os dois já se mantinham ali parados há algum tempo, estava se sentindo idiota.**

**- Você tem tanta atitude - o mesmo aconteceu com Kagome.**

**Ele a olhou, desconfiado e ela revidou com o mesmo olhar. Como se ela simplesmente fosse ficar nua na frente dele e começariam a fazer coisas. Ser casada não era tão fácil do jeito que pensava. Se pudesse fazer algo que agrasse aos dois.**

**- Tenho uma ideia! - uma exclamação veio em sua mente.**

**- O-o que?**

**Ela se afastou e remexeu na sua mochila, guardada em um canto. Tinha pego alguns mantimentos em casa na última visita. Inuyasha a observava, inocente, as mãos dentro do haori, enquanto ela se movia d e lá para cá. Era rápida. **

**- Toma! - ela estendeu uma vasilha para ele alegremente, depois de alguns minutos. Um ramén delicioso cheirava a sua frente.**

**- Ramén! - Inuyasha sentou-se ao lado dela e os dois fizeram o gesto de agradecimento antes de começarem a comer. Kagome não se esqueceu de pegar uma boa quantidade da comida preferida dele. E viu que isso tinha sido ótimo. **

**Sorriu para ao vê-lo comer. Parecia contente. E tudo tinha ficado bem no final.**

**Inuyasha se esbaldava na comida, como uma criança. Nada melhor que um ramén quentinho."Espera um pouco", uma veia saltou em sua testa. Parou o hashi a caminho de sua boca. Aquilo não era o o que tinha planejado.**


End file.
